<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is how we heal by kkahii (alexithymia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047075">this is how we heal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexithymia/pseuds/kkahii'>kkahii (alexithymia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Nine Muses, 나인뮤지스</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, Mentioned Nine Muses Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexithymia/pseuds/kkahii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyo Hyemi falling out of love and learning to love again. Eventually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jo Sojin/Lee Keumjo, Moon Hyuna/Ryu Sera, Park Kyungri/Pyo Hyemi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is how we heal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: Unbeta-ed. I don’t own anything. They’re real people but everything else is fiction (seriously, half the girls are married and with babies in real life lol).</p><p>a/n: namyu college au that maybe only 1 or 2 nostalgic person will ever read but I didn’t want to scrap over 10k words so there's that /shrug</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The End</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 1</p><p class="western">The break up was mutual—something she had seen coming.</p><p class="western">She had seen it long before they even talked about it. Seen it in the way smiles seemed to have become forced and, soon, barely even there anymore. Seen it in the way hugs became less warm, less soft, and less secure until, slowly, they became awkward pats on the backs usually reserved for the people you knew would never linger.</p><p class="western">And she had seen it in the way an <em>I love you</em> didn’t mean as much as when she had said and heard it the first thousand times.</p><p class="western">She had seen it coming, crashing.</p><p class="western">And—</p><p class="western">Oh.</p><p class="western">This was how she broke.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 2</p><p class="western">“The guy was cheating on you, for fucks sake! Breaking up—quote unquote <em>mutually </em>at that—was the stupidest thing you could have done.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi sighed. She mostly only agreed to meet up with Hyuna because she had nothing better to do that day, but she was currently regretting her decision knowing her breakup was going to be the only thing they would be talking about.</p><p class="western">(Hyuna had been a close senior back in high school. While Hyemi was still a freshman, learning the ways of the world, she had met Hyuna when she accidentally hit her in the head with a softball that she had been practicing with for her PE class that afternoon. In hindsight, she knew she really shouldn’t have thrown it in the general direction of the outdoor lunch tables, especially during lunch.</p><p class="western">Having been a senior, Hyuna graduated first but she decided to take some time off after graduation—to travel, do some modeling gigs and all that. Hyemi couldn’t have been happier back then when she found out Hyuna had enrolled in the same university around the same time as her.)</p><p class="western">“<em>Unnie</em>, don’t you mean most mature?”</p><p class="western">“Uh, no, what I meant was that was the <em>most bullshit thing ever</em>.”</p><p class="western">She knew her friend cared deeply for her—this wasn’t the first breakup she had been through, after all, and Hyuna had always been the one to pick her up in every aftermath—but sometimes she wished she would just let things be.</p><p class="western">“It didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would, to be honest, so I just—I saw no point in making things any worse.”</p><p class="western">“I still think we should’ve beaten him up at least,” Hyuna continued, looking up after checking her phone for new messages, “Sera is kind of busy right now with the start of the semester and all, but I think I can ask Hyemin and Hyunjoo to help me with a smackdown. They were in the group chat earlier talking about needing some stress-relief.”</p><p class="western">(Hyuna had met Hyemin and Hyunjoo during her short sabbatical from academics. They were full time models and when their manager had said they needed a third girl who was roughly the same height as them, someone who knew someone who was friends with someone managed to recommend Hyuna to them. They personally contacted her and she accepted.</p><p class="western">Hyuna continued to work with them from time to time, when her schedule was free, and she had introduced them to Hyemi that one time another model backed out from an important project—they were on a tight schedule and desperate, very desperate—and Hyemi, who was fortunately also tall enough for the work, just happened to be free that day. They were all friends after that.)</p><p class="western">“No, please, don’t call them. I don’t think any of you would want articles of manslaughter to be on the top when searching for your names in Naver.” Hyuna made a face, and Hyemi knew her enough to know that she was probably debating whether it would be worth it or not. “Does Sera-<em>unnie</em> know you can get this violent?”</p><p class="western">“She’s worse,” Hyuna muttered, blanching a little before shaking whatever thoughts she had off. “Anyway, she knows everything there is to know about me, probably. After all, we both believe that communication is the foundation of a long lasting relationship, and we’re both very honest with each other—you know, honesty, something that douchebag can’t relate to.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi shrugged tiredly, having no strength to carry on with the current line of exchange they were at. A group of students—some she recognized from her department—entered the cafe, attracting her attention. She welcomed the distraction.</p><p class="western">“Looks like Sera won’t be joining us this afternoon,” Hyuna noted, pouting at her phone, and Hyemi took this as a sign she had dropped the topic, “Her professor had asked her to stay and go over the piece she’d be performing next week.”</p><p class="western">“A performance? This early in the semester?”</p><p class="western">“It’s for the festival later this month. You know how she is—she likes being prepared.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, right.”</p><p class="western">There was a lull in their conversation, with Hyuna mostly keeping to her phone, typing and still pouting at it occasionally. Hyemi observed from the side, casually glancing at other patrons as they go about their meals.</p><p class="western">It was their usual wait staff who broke the silence.</p><p class="western">“Hi, may I take your orders?”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 3</p><p class="western">The pain didn’t come until three days later when she mindlessly reached out for her phone to send a <em>good morning</em> text only to realize, <em>oh wait, I don’t have to do that anymore.</em> Old habits died hard, she guessed.</p><p class="western">And so did feelings, apparently.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 5</p><p class="western">They were at their favorite cafe again. Sera had some free time before her classes, so she had asked Hyuna to bring Hyemi along with her for a light meal out.</p><p class="western">“Sera-unnie, Hyuna-unnie keeps being mean to me.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi knew Hyuna kept taking bits of the food she ordered just to annoy her. (Hyemi also knew they knew, that ever since the breakup, the only time she would get out of her bed was to go to class and to go to work. She was thankful they were trying so hard for her.)</p><p class="western">“Hyuna.”</p><p class="western">“What? You’re taking her side?”</p><p class="western">“She’s a baby.”</p><p class="western">“But I’m <em>your </em>baby.”</p><p class="western">“Please stop with your cringe-worthy excuse of flirting, Hyuna-unnie.”</p><p class="western">Hyuna stuck a tongue out and Sera smacked her in the head after. Hyemi felt a little lighter watching the scene in front of her, as if her heart was whole and her chest wasn’t throbbing painfully—and as if she wasn’t just a tiny bit envious of the relationship Hyuna and Sera shared.</p><p class="western">Their usual server took that time to approach them, smiling at Hyemi who couldn’t help but smile in return, a notepad on hand and a pen with a pink fluffy pen cap on the other.</p><p class="western">“Hi, ready to order?”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 7</p><p class="western">It had been exactly a week since the breakup, but it wasn’t until she was sitting in front of her computer at the PC Cafe she worked at—her eyes glued on the calendar, fingers unmoving on the keyboard—had she realized she was still counting all the days that came after.</p><p class="western">Her trance was broken when one of their regular customers approached her, asking to be seated at her usual corner. <em>Oh, crap. </em>She had given away the seat to another customer earlier, forgetting the time she would usually come by.</p><p class="western">“Sorry, Keumjo. I kind of gave it away to that new face over there.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Unnie,</em>” Keumjo replied, exasperated, “I can’t <em>believe</em> you.”</p><p class="western">She was a regular who’d usually come by after her classes were done for the day to play Overwatch or some other game for an hour or so. After the first few times Keumjo visited the place, Hyemi eventually started saving her a spot at the corner—the seat she would always pick. When she wasn’t busy, she’d usually play a game with her on the seat beside her.</p><p class="western">“Fine, I’ll go ask if she’d agree to switch places,” Hyemi offered, standing up from behind the counter to approach the other girl. “She doesn’t seem to be playing anyway.”</p><p class="western">“Who comes to a PC cafe and not play?” Keumjo huffed, following closely.</p><p class="western"><em>This girl does, apparently, </em>Hyemi noted, looking at the girl in front of her.</p><p class="western">“Hi,” she started, giving off as friendly an aura she could muster, “I don’t mean to intrude but…”</p><p class="western">The girl took her headphones off as she faced her. “Uhm, is there a problem?”</p><p class="western">“I have this favor—”</p><p class="western">“She can stay,” Keumjo interjected, shoving Hyemi to the side. Hyemi shoved Keumjo right back while shouting, “You little punk!”</p><p class="western">“Uh…” The girl stared at them wide-eyed, glancing back and forth between the two of them as a fight seemed to have erupted out of the blue.</p><p class="western">Hyemi had her arms around Keumjo’s neck in a headlock. Keumjo kicked air from time to time, with one of her hands pulling at Hyemi’s hair and the other trying to pry off Hyemi’s arms. They were too busy roughhousing to hear the girl who had been trying to get their attention the entire time.</p><p class="western">“Yah!”</p><p class="western">It took one frustrated scream for Hyemi and Keumjo to finally stop their movements, with Keumjo falling on her butt and Hyemi toppling over from the momentum—both surprised at the outburst from the seemingly soft-spoken girl.</p><p class="western">“Sorry,” the girl murmured, looking away, blushing, her short, black hair hiding little of her face.</p><p class="western">Keumjo let out the biggest smile Hyemi had ever seen, even bigger than the times she would get Play of the Game using Mercy as her main and—<em>ok, what is happening?</em></p><p class="western">“Hi, I’m Keumjo. I’m a 92-liner. Let’s be friends.” Keumjo bowed her head in formal greeting, ignoring Hyemi who was giving her a big side-eye.</p><p class="western">The girl raised an eyebrow before introducing herself, tucking strands of her hair behind one ear and repeating the same gesture, “I’m Sojin, 91-liner. And, uh, sure?”</p><p class="western">“Early or late?”</p><p class="western">“Excuse me?”</p><p class="western">“Early or late 91-liner?”</p><p class="western">“Oh, uhm, late?”</p><p class="western">“Great! We can speak informally to each other!”</p><p class="western">“I don’t—okay, sure?”</p><p class="western">Keumjo was still smiling wide—a bit creepily, if you asked Hyemi—when the girl, <em>Sojin</em>, diverted her attention towards Hyemi, looking at her expectantly. Keumjo coughed, elbowing Hyemi on the side. She spoke lowly but harshly, “<em>Unnie</em>, introduce yourself.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, right!” Hyemi said, but not before elbowing Keumjo right back, “I’m Hyemi, 91-liner as well. I work here.”</p><p class="western">“What was it you were gonna ask me?”</p><p class="western">“Ah, you see, this one right here—” she pointed to Keumjo, who tried to bite off the thumb pointing at her, “—is a regular and you’re in her usual seat. She honestly just wanted to switch places with you, but it’s all good now, I guess.”</p><p class="western">“Okay? Are you sure? I can just pick another seat if you want...”</p><p class="western">“No! Please stay, Sojin-<em>unnie.</em> I’ll take this seat instead.”</p><p class="western">Keumjo immediately took a seat beside Sojin, almost tripping on her own feet. She settled down and swiveled in her chair, cocking her head to one side, signaling for Hyemi to leave. Sojin, meanwhile, had already ignored them in favor of getting back to her work from earlier.</p><p class="western">“Right.” Hyemi muttered, giving Keumjo a pointed look, “Behave.” Keumjo sat up straight and raised a hand in mock salute, throwing a wink to the side when she noticed Sojin glancing at their direction.</p><p class="western">Hyemi shrugged, leaving the two alone.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 11</p><p class="western">The campus quad was filled with people—most from their own university, but there were some from neighboring ones, and even a few who were probably from other countries out to enjoy a local school festival—and she was slowly getting overwhelmed. (She never did like crowds, which had been the main reason she focused on working behind the scenes instead of performing in front of them, despite more than a few people telling her she could be a singer with the voice she had.)</p><p class="western">She didn’t have any classes that day, so she had decided to come a little earlier than the time Hyuna had asked her to meet up. She hadn’t been expecting the crowd to grow hours before the main event of the festival was scheduled to start—apparently, their university had managed to get a few famous K-Pop groups in their program lineup—so, of course, she was now fully regretting her decision.</p><p class="western">She tried to keep mostly to herself, finding an empty bench at the very edge of the main grounds, only looking up from her phone to scan for Hyuna’s figure amidst the bustle of people.</p><p class="western">At one point, she thought she saw a familiar face—a hint of a smile, a slight quirk on the corners of lips—but before a memory could fully register in her head, Hyuna slapped her on the back, shifting her attention. She turned to greet Hyuna, giving a slight wave to Sera beside her, and immediately tried to look for the person from a second earlier. The crowd had seemed to have moved, though, and somehow carried with it the traces of whoever it was she thought she had seen.</p><p class="western">She shook her head—slapping her own face with both hands for good measure—wondering if the breakup was finally making her lose her mind.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 14</p><p class="western">“Hi, are you ready to order?”</p><p class="western">“Huh? My what?”</p><p class="western">“Your order, miss?”</p><p class="western">“Oh, right. Sorry. Uhm, I’m still waiting for my friends to arrive.”</p><p class="western">“Okay, I’ll just get back to you in a few.” The girl, their usual server—and, having thought hard on it at that moment, the one who always seemed so cheerful despite looking worn-out from time to time, probably like any student who had to work as well—stopped in her tracks and turned around. She spoke softly, a bit hesitant, “I don’t mean to pry but is everything okay? You seem out of it today.”</p><p class="western">“Today?” Hyemi cocked an eyebrow, one corner of her lips tilting upwards.</p><p class="western">“I, er, I see you and your friends here often—not that I was stalking you or anything! I swear I’m not! It’s just that I’ve been your waitress for ages now and—”</p><p class="western">“Hey, Ms. Kyungri, it’s okay.” Hyemi said, her grin beginning to grow wider, amused at Kyungri’s confused expression. She pointed at the name tag on Kyungri’s shirt, waiting for her to notice. Hyemi was rewarded a slight blush for her patience.</p><p class="western">“Oh,” Kyungri replied, adjusting her uniform, scratching her head, as she ran a hand through her hair. “—Hah, kinda forgot that’s there.”</p><p class="western">“I’m Hyemi.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, I know—” Hyemi raised both eyebrows right then, and Kyungri had to fake a cough to hide the slip up. “I mean, Kyungri is fine. Call me Kyungri.”</p><p class="western">“Nice to meet you, Kyungri.” Hyemi stood and gave a slight bow, then opted to extend a hand just to be extra friendly. It was the first time she was initiating making friends, after all, so she felt she had to go all out. <em>Hyuna would be proud,</em> she thought.</p><p class="western">“Nice to meet you, too.” Kyungri hurriedly wiped both her hands on her apron before holding on to Hyemi’s, giving it a firm shake. Hyemi felt the handshake lasted longer than what was appropriate, but she wasn’t sure because, <em>again</em>, it was the first time she initiated such act. Before she could think about it further, Kyungri suddenly dropped Hyemi’s hand and turned around, stating, “Right, uh, okay. I’ll just leave you to, uhm, wait for your friends.”</p><p class="western">She took long, hurried steps away from her and immediately went behind the counter to work, leaving Hyemi slightly dazed. <em>Strange? But that went well, I guess.</em></p><p class="western">She sat back down and just stared blankly at the clock on her phone. A few minutes later, Kyungri came back to her table, setting down a glass of milk tea and a hotdog from her tray.</p><p class="western">“Hi, again. Would that be all?”</p><p class="western">“But I didn’t order this?” She gestured towards the food on her table, even though it was the meal she’d usually get, she knew she hadn’t ordered anything yet that day. She was also sure Kyungri had left her alone earlier, forgetting to ask and write anything down.</p><p class="western">“It’s on the house. You look like you need it.”</p><p class="western">Despite the single eyebrow raise that seemed to be daring her to refuse the offer, Kyungri was smiling softly at her, and Hyemi realized right then it would be difficult to say no that face.</p><p class="western">“Thank you.”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 18</p><p class="western">Hyemi waved at Kyungri the minute she sat down at their usual seat, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by her friends.</p><p class="western">“Did our Hyemi make a new friend? Without us?” Sera commented first, dramatically clutching on to Hyuna’s hand as the other made an exaggerated shocked expression. “They grow up so fast.”</p><p class="western">“Unnie, you were supposed to be the normal one,” Hyemi said, pouting at Sera and side-eying Hyuna for the horrible influence. The latter simply broke out laughing, patting her on the head, messing up her hair.</p><p class="western">Kyungri approached the table, smiling at the scene in front of her. Hyemi and her friends had become regular customers, somewhat, so she was used to their antics. “Hi, ready to order?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, we are,” Hyuna replied, shushing Hyemi with a finger on her lips. “But first, what’s your name?”</p><p class="western">“Yah, don’t scare her off like that.” Hyemi hissed, swatting Hyuna’s hand away and shooting both Hyuna and Sera a warning glance. “I’m sorry about them. They’re always so embarrassing like this. They like to pretend they’re my parents or whatever.”</p><p class="western">“Yah, it’s only now that you complain in front of this cute girl? I thought you were supposed to be the straight one in our group?”</p><p class="western">Hyemi stared at the both of them wide-eyed, wondering if Kyungri had caught the implication of what Sera just said. It made all three of them freeze up, staring at each other, pleading for someone to do something.</p><p class="western">Kyungri cleared her throat, seeking their attention, “So are you… I mean—”</p><p class="western">“Lesbians?” It was Sera who recovered first.</p><p class="western">“No, I mean, you’re obviously that too, but are you, uhm—you know? Are you two together?” Kyungri said, regarding Hyuna and Sera with a serious expression, her hands gesturing towards them.</p><p class="western">“Yes, what about it?” Hyuna was already getting defensive. Hyemi was prepared to step in, too, if things got ugly. After all, not everyone had been so accepting.</p><p class="western">“I knew it! Sungah owes me a paid day off.”</p><p class="western">The three of them just stared at Kyungri, who was doing an excessive fist pump coupled with what seemed to be a victory dance, confusion replacing the worry that was evident on their faces earlier. Hyemi shook her head, trying to snap herself out of it. “What?”</p><p class="western">“Oh, right, sorry.” Kyungri paused, composing herself, straightening invisible wrinkles from her apron, “Sungah, my friend—well, boss too… Anyway!” She started rambling, gesticulating excitedly, to the amusement of the trio, “She said there was no way you two were together. You both seemed like you butt heads all the time, like there was just no way yada yada, and I was like, ‘<em>Want to bet on that?</em>’ So, yeah. Now here we are, and I won. Yay!”</p><p class="western">It made Hyemi laugh—the first genuine one she had had in a long while—and everyone turned to look at her. “<em>What</em>?”</p><p class="western">Sera and Hyuna were doing that thing they would usually do with simply their eyes and Hyemi knew they were having a conversation only they understood—or something like that.</p><p class="western">“Nothing—I mean, it’s great! Isn’t it great, Hyuna?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, Sera. It’s amazing, right, Hyemi?”</p><p class="western">“I guess?” Hyemi was back to being confused. It was one of those moments she hated about being an actual third wheel in their friend group.</p><p class="western">“Oh, don’t mind her. She just got out of a relationship with a cheating, lying douchebag.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi rolled her eyes. Kyungri looked on, curious enough.</p><p class="western">“Oh? With a guy?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, she’s straight, unfortunately.” Hyuna lowered her head, holding it with both hands, sighing deeply.</p><p class="western">“It’s true.” Sera started patting Hyuna’s back, as if to console her girlfriend from such a tragedy. Hyemi slowly sunk in her seat, embarrassed, wishing they would stop. “We tried to show her the light but, alas, she remains,”—and as if Sera just couldn’t say the word out loud, she ended in a whisper—“<em>straight</em>.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi groaned while Kyungri still kept an easy smile, amused at the group’s banter—but, if Hyemi had paid more attention, she would have noticed how it faltered slightly, looking somewhat forced.</p><p class="western">Good thing Hyuna and Sera were there to be mindful for her, though, and filed away that interesting bit of information they gathered for later.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 20</p><p class="western">Crossing paths with him had always been inevitable—they did go to the same university, after all—she just wasn’t expecting it to be so difficult.</p><p class="western">It wasn’t fair how he stood there laughing with his group of friends, as if he hadn’t just broken it off with his long term girlfriend, as if he was completely unaffected by how their relationship ended. Maybe that was it. Maybe he never cared as much as she did, but she didn’t want to admit that. She was only human—and maybe, just maybe, she was the only one standing there missing him every single day. (She didn’t want to admit that as well.)</p><p class="western">So, she sighed and turned on her heel. She was going to be taking a more... <em>scenic</em> route to class that morning, she guessed.</p><p class="western">She finally understood why breakup songs were always so damn dramatic.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 21</p><p class="western">“What are you doing?”</p><p class="western">“Nothing.”</p><p class="western">“Are you—Lee Keumjo, are you stalking her?!”</p><p class="western">“Unnie! Shhhh!” Keumjo quickly grabbed Hyemi by the collar of her shirt and dragged her behind the fake plant she had been crouching behind.</p><p class="western">“Why are you stalking her?” Hyemi whispered, trying to squeeze herself next to Keumjo and the wall without moving too much.</p><p class="western">“I am not stalking her. I am simply admiring her beauty from afar.”</p><p class="western">“So you’re stalking her.”</p><p class="western">“Unnie!” Hyemi was sure Keumjo was as subtle as a freight train. “Shut up!”</p><p class="western">“I can see both of you, you know?” Sojin commented, looking up from whatever notes she had been writing and staring them straight in their eyes, an eyebrow quirked, the light from the monitor illuminating her features. “That plant doesn’t really hide anything.”</p><p class="western">“Damn, she’s sharp.” Keumjo clasped her hands on her chest, acting like she had just been shot through the heart, and Hyemi had to roll her eyes at her theatrics. “I think I’m in love.”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 23</p><p class="western">“So let me see if I got this right,” Kyungri paused and took a slice from the cheesecake they were all sharing, taking a bite and savoring the taste, “he cheated on you for months and all you did was… <em>nothing</em>?” Hyuna and Sera both nodded while Hyemi gave a noncommittal grunt, busying herself by swirling around the pearls in her milk tea. “Let’s beat him up.”</p><p class="western">Hyuna slammed a single hand on the table, gaining a few irate stares from the other patrons at the cafe, snapping Hyemi’s attention. “Right?! That’s what I said!”</p><p class="western">Her two friends had seen Kyungri about to take her break, so they invited her over to their table to spend it with them. Kyungri was happy to oblige, bringing along the cake with her. Hyemi, on the other hand, knew all too well that Hyuna and Sera were just out to embarrass her further.</p><p class="western">“I was being mature!”</p><p class="western">“Fuck that.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi let out a very audible gasp at Kyungri cursing, earning laughter from everyone else.</p><p class="western">“Hyemi, I like this girl. Let’s keep her!” Sera said, pulling Kyungri to her side and patting her on the head.</p><p class="western">“Sera-unnie!”</p><p class="western">“We can’t keep adopting strays like this, Sera,” Hyuna replied, taking a sip of her coffee and taking a bite out of the same cake Kyungri had brought with her, seemingly unbothered, as if she hadn’t just caused a public disturbance a short while ago.</p><p class="western">“Hyuna-unnie!”</p><p class="western">Sera continued to pout at Hyuna, her arms hugging Kyungri whose face was smothered into Sera’s chest.</p><p class="western">“Fine, okay, let’s keep her, but she’s your responsibility, alright?”</p><p class="western">“Yay!”</p><p class="western">“Uhm. What just… What just happened?” Kyungri asked, eyes wide, her face still resting on Sera’s breasts, cheeks growing red by the second.</p><p class="western">Hyemi only face-palmed, sighing, “You’ve just been adopted.”</p><p class="western">But the smile Hyemi tried to hide behind her hand told Kyungri that that wasn’t such a bad thing at all.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 24</p><p class="western">“Park Kyungri?”</p><p class="western">“Pyo Hyemi!”</p><p class="western">“We go to the same university?”</p><p class="western">“When you ask it like that, I feel like I should be offended.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi’s class got canceled that afternoon, so she ended up just taking a walk around campus, going to areas she usually didn’t have any business going to. She wasn’t expecting she’d be running into Kyungri, though.</p><p class="western">“No! <em>No</em>, I meant—it’s just, I haven’t seen you around before.”</p><p class="western">“Same to you.”</p><p class="western">“Are you on your way to class? What are you taking up?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, I am. Care to walk me?” Hyemi nodded and offered to carry the books Kyungri was holding. “And to answer your question, I’m in my third year, taking up Accounting.”</p><p class="western">“Accounting, wow, you’re smart. Wait, third year?” Hyemi asked, stopping in her tracks which made Kyungri turn around to face her, an eyebrow quirked. “Please tell me you were accelerated.”</p><p class="western">“Nah, I’m a 90-liner. Why?”</p><p class="western">“God, you were older than me this whole time. You should have told me,” Hyemi slapped her own forehead, grimacing before adding, “<em>Unnie.</em>”</p><p class="western">“We don’t really know anything about each other, huh?”</p><p class="western">“I guess not.”</p><p class="western">When they got to Kyungri’s class, Hyemi passed her books back to her, hovering with her near the door. She was about to say goodbye, but Kyungri seemed to be in deep thought and Hyemi found it rude to disturb her. So, she waited. Awkwardly.</p><p class="western">“When’s your last class and will you be busy after it?”</p><p class="western">“I’m free today, actually.”</p><p class="western">“Okay, it’s a date.”</p><p class="western">“A date?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, with me.”</p><p class="western">She really didn’t have anything to do that afternoon, <em>so..</em>. “Okay.”</p><p class="western">Kyungri smiled in reply and hugged her, saying a quick thank you for carrying her stuff before going inside.</p><p class="western">It was only after she was already half way out of the building when she realized she didn’t have Kyungri’s number. <em>Oh well</em>, it was fine. She would just have to wait for her class to finish. She <em>really</em> didn’t have anything better to do that afternoon, after all.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 28</p><p class="western">“This is Sungah,” Kyungri said, pushing the girl she just introduced to the front, “Her family owns this place. And also she had a crush on both of you”—she pointed to Hyuna and Sera—“before I told her you two were together.”</p><p class="western">“They didn’t need to know that last part, Kyungri.”</p><p class="western">“Oops?”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 31</p><p class="western">“Hi, ready to order?”</p><p class="western">A woman—pale skin, long black hair, her overall features perfect for one of those historical dramas that seemed to be popular on cable TV—they hadn’t met before came to their table, waiting for their orders. It made them pause.</p><p class="western">“Sorry, not to be rude or anything, but where’s Kyungri?” Hyuna inquired, looking around the cafe and seeing only Sungah behind the counter. “I don’t see her anywhere.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, she’s sick today. She cashed in on a favor from me, so now I’m here to do her shift,” the girl replied, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. “I’m Minha, her roommate.”</p><p class="western">“Sick? And you left her? Will she be okay?” Hyemi immediately started searching for her phone in her backpack, already composing a message in her head. “Does she need anything?”</p><p class="western">“Oh, no need to worry. She’s mostly just stressed.” Minha flicked a wrist flippantly. “She’s not exactly what you’d call <em>smart</em>, but she does study hard. Too hard sometimes that her brain just goes—” She formed a circle with her hand and motioned an explosion, ending it with a <em>poof!</em></p><p class="western">It wasn’t that Hyemi didn’t trust the roommate—<em>okay</em>, so maybe she didn’t quite trust her <em>but</em> it was mostly that she was worried and needed to be sure. Hyemi found her phone and sent a text to Kyungri, asking if she was alright, ignoring the looks her friends were sending her way.</p><p class="western">(The texting was fairly new. After that first time they learned they went to the same university, Kyungri casually asked for her phone, keyed her number in, and called herself. She even added herself on her KakaoTalk, Facebook, and Instagram, all of which Hyemi would later find out about after getting messages from Kyungri from each of the apps.)</p><p class="western">When Hyemi was done, they each introduced themselves to Minha and mentioned how they were friends of Kyungri.</p><p class="western">“Ah, so <em>you’re</em> the Hyemi I’ve been hearing about.”</p><p class="western">“Probably?”</p><p class="western">Minha started giggling to herself, for some reason, and shook her head after a while. She was still smiling—a bit wildly, from what Hyemi could see—as she took everyone’s order, and even as she was heading back to the counter to deliver their orders to Sungah. <em>What a strange girl.</em></p><p class="western">“I don’t trust her for some reason. Someone that pretty is usually trouble.”</p><p class="western">“You’re friends with literal models, <em>unnie</em>, you’re surrounded by <em>pretty</em>.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Exactly</em>.” Hyuna raised an eyebrow, daring them to argue with her point. “Just look at her. Trouble.” Hyemi shrugged, not really knowing what to think.</p><p class="western">Despite the earlier hiccup, they still managed to enjoy a relatively calm meal after Minha came back with their food. Hyemi had ignored most of the conversation they were having and kept mostly to herself, her eyes mainly on her phone, as if willing it to light up with a new message through sheer thoughts alone.</p><p class="western">“It was nice to finally meet you.” Minha stared straight into Hyemi’s eyes. “All of you.”</p><p class="western">Minha continued to wave from the doorway. The sight of her was somewhat unnerving and the second they turned their backs from the cafe, Hyuna whisper-screamed, “<em>Trouble</em>.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi was about to agree, but then the phone she had been gripping in her hands vibrated. She managed to finally relax after getting a reply from Kyungri. (And it was just as Minha had said, <em>stress</em>, so maybe Hyemi began to think the girl wasn’t <em>that</em> bad after all. Maybe.)</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 32</p><p class="western">When Kyungri was finally able to get herself out of bed the next day, Hyemi insisted they meet up.</p><p class="western">They chose the library. Kyungri needed to catch up on the classes she missed while Hyemi just needed to see Kyungri for herself. She said it was the obvious choice and Hyemi immediately agreed.</p><p class="western">Hyemi was hard at work revising notes from that one class she was sure only existed to make her suffer, a perpetual crinkle present on her forehead, when Kyungri cleared her throat, attracting Hyemi’s attention.</p><p class="western">“So, uh, you’ve met Minha.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi tilted her head, a hand still gripping her pen, “Yeah.”</p><p class="western">“Did she, uhm, say anything?”</p><p class="western">“About what?”</p><p class="western">“Nothing.” Kyungri was looking around, anywhere but Hyemi. “It’s just that—she tends to say… things.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi was sort of confused, tilting her head to the other side before straightening up in her seat to look at Kyungri expectantly. “What things?”</p><p class="western">“Just… things.”</p><p class="western">“Nope, she didn’t say anything to be honest, just that you were sick and she was doing a favor for you.” Hyemi replied, already gripping her pen once more to continue her work. She paused after a while, looking up at Kyungri, having remembered, “Hyuna did say she seemed like trouble though.”</p><p class="western">“She’s right.” Kyungri made a face as she said it, blanching a bit, but didn’t explain any further.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 43</p><p class="western">“You need to go out more.”</p><p class="western">“I do go out.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi was at her desk, busy with school work, while Hyuna was lounging on her bed, just scrolling through Twitter. Hyemi was used to the intrusion and didn’t really mind. Usually.</p><p class="western">“You go to classes and you go to work.” Hyuna looked at her pointedly, an eyebrow arched perfectly. “No, I mean, really go out. Live a little.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Unnie</em>, I’m busy.” She replied, exasperated.</p><p class="western">“You just <em>act</em> like you’re busy.”</p><p class="western">“Maybe I go out with my other friends without you knowing.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, <em>please,” </em>An eyeroll. “You don’t have any other friends, Hyemi.”</p><p class="western">“I made new ones?”</p><p class="western">“Are you asking me?”</p><p class="western">“Fine!” Hyemi threw her hands up, defeated. She knew she wasn’t going to get any studying done with Hyuna’s badgering. “I have Kyungri. She invited me to go lingerie shopping or something earlier, I’ll just go to that. Happy?”</p><p class="western">“Extremely.”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 49</p><p class="western">Hyemi thought it was stupid how she stopped singing songs she used to love. She felt downright <em>awful</em> that she had relegated these songs to something that just reminded her of him.</p><p class="western">“You’ve been staring expressionless at your iced cappuccino for a while now.”</p><p class="western">“Huh?” Hyemi mumbled, her brain slowly waking up and catching on, “Oh, sorry. I was just remembering a few things.”</p><p class="western">“Is it about him?”</p><p class="western">“No.” A beat. “Yes. What gave it away?”</p><p class="western">“You always have this look on your face whenever you think about him. You just look so… <em>sad,</em>” Kyungri spoke softly, “It’s alright, you know? You were in a relationship for a long time, right?”</p><p class="western">Hyemi grinned at the thought of Kyungri employing immense self-restraint right then. She knew Kyungri had the tendency to be nosy at times—it was how they met, after all. Kinda. “Yeah, first year, before the semester even started.”</p><p class="western">“Wow.”</p><p class="western">“Go ahead. I know you want to ask me something.”</p><p class="western">“Nope. None.” And that beat again. “Okay, <em>fine</em>. What gave it away?”</p><p class="western">“You always have this look on your face whenever you want to pry.” Kyungri had the decency to look at least a bit sheepish. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind if it’s you.”</p><p class="western">“It’s just—you don’t really talk about him or your relationship—I mean, previous relationship, y’know? You’ve never even told me how you met.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi paused. Kyungri was right, but in her defense, the only other person she talked to about any relationship at all was Hyuna—and she was usually there when it happened, so she never really had to talk much at all. So, <em>h</em><em>uh.</em></p><p class="western">“We were in a pre-semester workshop together the summer before classes were to start. It was for extra credit.” She started, playing with the ice in her cappuccino, ones that were slowly melting away. “And for our last session, our teacher just picked names out of a hat and made an impromptu singing competition. He won, and I was second place. He congratulated me and I did the same.” There was a smile on her face, nostalgic—the feeling that wrapped around her, she realized, was almost unbearable. Almost. “An entire summer together, but that was actually the first time we talked.”</p><p class="western">“Oooh, what a meet-cute.”</p><p class="western">But just like that, Kyungri managed to snap her out of it. She always seemed to have that effect on her. It was nice to not think so hard all the time.</p><p class="western">“Not really.”</p><p class="western">“Was that how you fell for him?”</p><p class="western">“What do you mean?”</p><p class="western">“His voice—was that what made you fall for him? Did you fall for his voice?”</p><p class="western">“Ah, no, not really.”</p><p class="western">“Then what attracted you to him? There must be something about him that made you date him.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t know, I’m not sure anymore. This is going to sound bad but—maybe because it was easy? Everything just seemed to fall into place with him. He was just there and, I guess, why not?”</p><p class="western">Kyungri simply sat back, regarding her carefully. Hyemi felt conscious under her scrutiny because, again, it was the first time she had ever told anyone about something so private about her—aside from Hyuna or anyone she had been dating for a while at least, that was. She wasn’t sure what the normal reaction was supposed to be.</p><p class="western">“You know what you need?” Hyemi mouthed <em>no, </em>clearly not knowing what she needed. She waited for Kyungri to continue whatever she was going to suggest. “To just let it all out in song!” Hyemi raised both eyebrows, not expecting the words that came out of the other girl’s mouth. “What? I did not ask you to come out with me at a <em>karaoke place</em> just to see you mope. <em>Come on</em>, choose the next song or I’ll choose one for you.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi just stared at her, finishing her iced cappuccino, and let Kyungri choose every song—including songs she used to love, barely thinking about him at all.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 50</p><p class="western">“Why is this so awkward?”</p><p class="western">“Uhm, probably because it’s the first time we’ve hung out together without Hyuna-unnie around?”</p><p class="western">“And why is that?”</p><p class="western">“I don’t know.” Hyemi tried not to flinch when Sera just glared at her, but she did shrink back a bit in her seat, hoping she wasn’t outwardly sweating from the fear. “Where’s Hyuna-unnie, Sera-unnie?”</p><p class="western">“Somewhere.”</p><p class="western">“Is it okay if I just...” she started, gesturing vaguely with her hand, moving to get up, “go.”</p><p class="western">“No. Sit.”</p><p class="western">Sera spoke with such authority that Hyemi immediately stilled and sat.</p><p class="western">“Uhm.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi wasn’t exactly sure what happened. Hyuna mentioned she and Sera were fighting about an ex named Eunji or something. She wasn’t even sure whose ex this person was. They were both being extremely vague and tight-lipped about it.</p><p class="western">“Let’s just eat.”</p><p class="western">“Okay.”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 52</p><p class="western">“You’re writing a book about your cats.”</p><p class="western">“And?”</p><p class="western">“About your cats.”</p><p class="western">“Yes, and while we’re at it, I’m writing a song too.”</p><p class="western">“About your cats.”</p><p class="western">“Yes. Your point?”</p><p class="western">“Is this…” Kyungri lowered her voice so only Hyemi could hear, covering her mouth from view with her notepad just to be sure. “Are they still fighting?”</p><p class="western">“Yup.”</p><p class="western">“Sh-should I just get them their usual?”</p><p class="western">“I mean, <em>I</em> wouldn’t want to get in between… <em>that</em>.”</p><p class="western">“Alright…” Kyungri trailed off, knowing Hyuna and Sera enough to write down the food she felt like the two of them could use that afternoon.</p><p class="western">Hyuna and Sera’s fight had lasted longer than Hyemi anticipated, but she was glad that at least they had moved past the initial cold shoulders and had started seeking each other out again, despite the sometimes senseless arguing.</p><p class="western">The first few days had been awkward, with how she had to divide her time between the two, often having to constantly report to the other where they were and what they were doing anyway.</p><p class="western">Kyungri set their food on the table. She gave Hyemi one last smile, “Enjoy your meal.”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 54</p><p class="western">“Job, huh?”</p><p class="western">Hyemi couldn’t help the undignified yelp she let out, slamming her mouse and pushing the keyboard out of the desk accidentally. Kyungri had rested her chin on Hyemi’s shoulder, her mouth close to her ear, and the action startled Hyemi completely.</p><p class="western">“Kyungri?!”</p><p class="western">“Hi!”</p><p class="western">“Hi! I mean—no! I actually work here. This—“ she pointed at her screen, as if it was explanation in itself, cringing as a replay was shown of her character dying due to the interruption Kyungri caused earlier, “This is part of the job.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi took her time arranging her things back, trying to pick up the dignity she dropped the same way. Kyungri simply stared, not quite believing her, a playful smile on her lips.</p><p class="western">“Playing Overwatch is part of your job?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah.”</p><p class="western">“Right.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi shrugged, ignoring Kyungri's tone. “What brings you here?”</p><p class="western">“My laptop broke, so I guess I’ll be here until it gets fixed.”</p><p class="western">“When do you think that will be? Not that—not that I’m trying to make you leave as soon as possible or anything!”</p><p class="western">“I don’t know. I haven’t taken it to a repair shop yet.”</p><p class="western">“You haven’t taken—Uh. Why?”</p><p class="western">“Still trying to make Sungah pay for the repairs. She owes me.”</p><p class="western">“Poor Sungah.”</p><p class="western">“I’m poorer though.”</p><p class="western">“Right.”</p><p class="western">"So..."</p><p class="western">"Oh! Right, here, you can take this spot. How long will you be in here for?"</p><p class="western">"Not sure yet."</p><p class="western">"Okay, I'll just put you on free hour. Just a heads up though, Keumjo is usually here around this time and she usually takes this spot right next to you. She's really loud, so just ask me if you want to switch places or something. Okay?"</p><p class="western">Later, even when Sungah would finally agree to pay for Kyungri’s laptop repair and even when said laptop would be returned good as new to Kyungri, she would still come around the same time, waiting for Hyemi’s shift to end, and Hyemi wouldn’t question it at all.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 60</p><p class="western">“Hi! Waiting for the others to arrive?”</p><p class="western">“No, it’s just me this afternoon. MoonRyu-<em>unniedeul</em> flew out to Thailand to celebrate their 300 days together. The others are, well, I… actually don’t have that many friends.”</p><p class="western">“I’m the same.” Kyungri said, sitting at her table, pointedly ignoring the disgruntled <em>hey! </em>Sungah shouted from behind the counter. Hyemi couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her lips but settled down when she saw Sungah’s glare directed at her.</p><p class="western">“The same what?”</p><p class="western">“I don’t have that many friends.”</p><p class="western">“I find that hard to believe.”</p><p class="western">“Why?”</p><p class="western">“Because you’re,” Hyemi gestured towards the girl in front of her, as if it was an explanation in itself, “you.”</p><p class="western">“Me?” Kyungri mused, raising an eyebrow. “But, no, really. There’s only Minha and Sungah.”</p><p class="western">“And me.”</p><p class="western">“And you, of course.” Kyungri laughed. “Minha says it’s because I always look too much like... like I’m out to steal someone’s boyfriend. <em>As if I’d ever!</em>” Hyemi could see it actually, especially when Kyungri would be a few bottles in when they’re out doing karaoke and the girl would suddenly be staring straight ahead, unmoving. She wisely kept her mouth shut though. “I’ve even been trying to make myself look nicer to people,” Kyungri continued, pointing to her face, “See, look! My eyeliner isn’t as long as it used to be, right?”</p><p class="western">Hyemi nodded, agreeing. Kyungri’s eyeliner had been pretty tame most days, so she was right about that.</p><p class="western">“I think Hyuna-unnie and Sera-unnie scare away any chance of friendship I would have with people.” Hyemi added her case, tilting her head a bit, remembering the few actual examples she was most sure of from memory. “They can be… a bit intimidating.”</p><p class="western">“But you wouldn’t have them any other way.”</p><p class="western">“Perhaps.”</p><p class="western">They both laughed, sharing a look, and let the comfortable silence that followed after envelop them.</p><p class="western">It was Sungah begging <em>get your ass up and work </em>to Kyungri that disrupted their peace.</p><p class="western">“Well, I took an earlier shift today so I’m just about done,” she finally said, standing up and waving Sungah down as if to placate her. “I’ll join you in a while?”</p><p class="western">Hyemi raised a hand to look at her watch, but knew she would have waited anyway regardless of how long, so— “Sure.”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 62</p><p class="western">After the first time, Hyemi would wait for Kyungri’s shift to end and Kyungri would do the same, depending on their schedules. They would then go to the library a bit to study or do homework, and have dinner somewhere before going home.</p><p class="western">It seemed that they had started a routine without meaning to—Hyemi wasn’t complaining at all.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 68</p><p class="western">“Hey, guys. I hope you don’t mind but I invited Keumjo and Sojin to have a meal with us.”</p><p class="western">“Sera!”</p><p class="western">“Oh no—o<em>h god!—</em>not again. Make them stop.” Hyemi groaned, burying her face into her hands. Beside her, Kyungri was giggling silently, the notepad she held in front of her mouth barely hiding anything.</p><p class="western">“Hyuna!”</p><p class="western">“Sera!”</p><p class="western">“Hyuna!”</p><p class="western">“What’s happening?” Poor, sweet Sojin looked around, her eyes widening, her voice barely audible.</p><p class="western">“Our <em>maknae</em> keeps making friends without us. <em>Again!</em>” Hyuna feigned a sniff—a far too dramatic sniff, in Hyemi’s opinion—and clutched Sera’s hands in hers. “She doesn’t need us anymore!”</p><p class="western">“Are they always like this?” Keumjo asked, angling her body towards Kyungri.</p><p class="western">Kyungri mouthed a <em>yes </em>to Keumjo, shrugging when the other girl blanched. She squeezed Hyemi’s shoulder before guiding all of them to their chairs.</p><p class="western">Hyemi thought it was good that Sera and Hyuna had finally made up—had gotten closer, in fact, especially after their trip to Thailand—but now they were back to embarrassing her and she didn’t know if it was actually a good thing or not.</p><p class="western">Sungah came out to help Kyungri, carrying the drinks they ordered on her tray. She mentally counted the girls seated and commented, “Huh. There’s more of you today.” She placed their drinks on the table one by one, and stood up. Before she left, she let out, “<em>So</em>, are you two also couple?”</p><p class="western">Keumjo grinned fully, looking like that Cheshire cat who always seemed high, and Sojin went red, not bothering to reply.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 73</p><p class="western">“How much have we spent already?”</p><p class="western">“Wait, let me check the receipts.”</p><p class="western">“Do you—uhm, you look like you can use some help. Our phones have calculators for a reason, you know?”</p><p class="western">“Okay just—shhh, just stop and <em>shhh!</em>—I got this.”</p><p class="western">“You’ve already counted that one—” Hyemi hovered behind Kyungri, carrying most of their paper bags while Kyungri was busy keeping track of their money, the latter girl interrupting her with a shush, “—Yah! Stop shushing me!”</p><p class="western">“Then be quiet.”</p><p class="western">“Are you sure you’re an accounting major?” She got a murderous glare in response and Hyemi raised her hands up in surrender, despite carrying most of their shopping bags. “I’m just a bit worried.”</p><p class="western">“Hey! I’m not stupid, Hyemi!” Kyungri said, pouting while staring at the receipts from all their purchases so far. “I’m smart when I need to be. Besides, it’s Christmas season. My brain is allowed to take a holiday.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi held back her laughter, completely amused by Kyungri’s antics. She shook her head and spoke fondly, “Of course you’re not stupid, <em>Gangie</em>.”</p><p class="western">(Hyemi checked their expenses with an actual calculator when she got home that evening.</p><p class="western">Kyungri got everything right.)</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 91</p><p class="western">There were bad days, and there were worse ones.</p><p class="western">And it wasn’t until three months later when she realized that on the worse days, she would have her phone in her hand, her grip trembling, and fingers ready to type in numbers that were still etched in the back of her mind. She wouldn’t call—she hoped she never would—but sometimes she’d be so weak and she would end up wondering what the worst thing that could happen if she ever did.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day 9x</p><p class="western">“Hey, can you come over?”</p><p class="western">“Sure, what’s up?”</p><p class="western">“I… didn’t want to be alone tonight.”</p><p class="western">“Because it’s Christmas Eve?”</p><p class="western">“Christmas—oh god, I forgot!”</p><p class="western">“You forgot it’s Christmas Eve?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah, I’m sorry, you probably have plans already I’ll just—“</p><p class="western">Hyemi felt stupid. It took a lot of effort not to hang up the phone.</p><p class="western">It was one of those Worse Days and she ended up calling Kyungri instead of calling <em>him</em>. She considered it an ill-fated drunk dial she managed to escape, despite the sobriety, of course. Ultimately, all she thought about was how much she wanted Kyungri to pick up and hear her voice, that she completely forgot what day it was.</p><p class="western">“No! It’s fine—” Hyemi could hear a bit of commotion from the other line. It sounded like Minha trying to talk over Kyungri but Hyemi couldn’t make out any of the words. “I’m glad you called actually,” Kyungri continued on the other end, “I’ll be alone as well. Minha’s just about to leave to spend Christmas with her family. You know how she actually lives nearby but wanted <em>the full university experience including having a crappy roommate—</em>her words, not mine.”</p><p class="western">“Are you sure?” <em>Please be sure.</em> She realized she suddenly wanted Kyungri to be right beside her that instant.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, Kakao me your address and I’ll be there in an hour tops.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you, Gangie.”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xx</p><p class="western">“Merry Christmas!”</p><p class="western">“Merry Christmas!”</p><p class="western">They both showed what they got each other and couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Kyungri even toppled over, rolling on the floor. Hyemi sat down beside her, holding up their presents.</p><p class="western">“I bought it because I saw you looking at it!”</p><p class="western">“And I bought it because I saw <em>you</em> looking at it!”</p><p class="western">“Well, I guess this is our first couple item, then?”</p><p class="western">“I guess it is.”</p><p class="western">The sweaters weren’t ugly, per se, but they certainly weren’t something they both would wear if the season didn’t call for it.</p><p class="western">“My dad is going to call soon and we just <em>have</em> to wear these, <em>please</em>.”</p><p class="western">“Only if you also answer my family’s call with me too.”</p><p class="western">“Deal.”</p><p class="western">As they expected, both their families loved their outfits. They even asked the girls if they actually secretly planned it. Kyungri’s dad had also asked them to buy one for him which, of course, they readily agreed.</p><p class="western">(And later, when they would meet up with the rest of their friends at Sungah’s cafe for a little Christmas gathering—still in their couple sweaters because why not?—Hyemi would realize how one of her Worse Days got followed by a Good Day, one of the Best Days so far in fact.</p><p class="western">And much later, she would realize how that Christmas Eve was the last of the Worse Days she had.)</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">“Hey.”</p><p class="western">“You’re late.” Kyungri greeted Hyemi at the entryway as the latter took off her coat and stepped into Hyuna’s apartment. The TV was playing the live broadcast of MBC Gayo Daejejeon and it could be clearly heard across the entire space amidst the background chatter of Hyuna and her guests. Hyemi guessed she must have been the last one to arrive going by the noise alone.</p><p class="western">“I wasn’t planning on coming, to be honest. Not really into partying.”</p><p class="western">“What made you change your mind?”</p><p class="western">She shrugged. “Hyuna forced me.”</p><p class="western">“Same. Something about a celebration of new friendships… you know her, she really has a way with words.”</p><p class="western">Kyungri handed her a solo cup and they moved together towards the living room where most of the people were currently gathered. They all acknowledged her in varying degrees, with Hyuna the most enthusiastic of the group.</p><p class="western">“It’s an amazing sight, really. I’ve never seen this many tall people gather in one place,” Kyungri commented, minding to lower her voice as they moved languidly around the room.</p><p class="western">“Oh, those are Hyuna-unnie’s model friends. She works part-time when she can.” Hyemi replied, both their gazes settling on Hyemin acting like a monkey with Hyunjoo and Hyuna, who had her arms around Sera’s waist, laughing loudly at her antics.</p><p class="western">“Those people right there,” she continued, gesturing towards another crowd of people who were situated near the TV set and seemed to be discussing the performances on the screen, “they’re from Sera-unnie’s and my department. Keumjo’s part of that group too—<em>wait</em>. Oh? Is that—she actually brought Sojin with her? I wonder how she managed to do that. Huh, I don’t know why, but I think they’ve been acting suspicious lately.”</p><p class="western">“Suspicious,” Kyungri managed to say after taking a long sip from her own cup, sounding unconvinced.</p><p class="western">“Well, normal-ish for Keumjo but definitely suspicious for Sojin.”</p><p class="western">“Huh. Well, anyway, I brought Sungah and Minha with me. I actually don’t know where they went...”</p><p class="western">“Knowing Sungah, she’s probably in the kitchen. Minha most likely followed her there just to see what kind of chaos she could create and blame it all on Sungah.”</p><p class="western">“She’s not that evil, I swear!” Hyemi raised an eyebrow, lifting her drink to her lips. “Okay, maybe she is a little evil, but I think it’s part of her charm.”</p><p class="western">“She has got you wrapped around her fingers, you know that, right?”</p><p class="western">“Pffft—I mean, she’s definitely like an annoying little sister. And like I said, she can be charming when she wants to be.”</p><p class="western">“Sure, sure.”</p><p class="western">They reached the kitchen and, sure enough, Sungah and Minha were there, both hovering by the fridge. Sungah had her face buried in one of her hands while Minha was busy going through the items inside said fridge, acting as if she owned the place.</p><p class="western">Minha saw them and just said, “I wanted pancakes,” like it was an explanation in itself.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">“Hey, Kyungri?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah?”</p><p class="western">“I’m glad we met.”</p><p class="western">“Me too.”</p><p class="western">They stood near the door that separated the kitchen from the main area and they watched the countdown on TV—the same music show from earlier welcoming the coming year—and Hyemi noticed how Kyungri’s eyes were shining so bright that night, brighter than she ever remembered them to be.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">It was the first holiday Kyungri and her had spent away from each other since they became friends. Hyemi sent a message to Kyungri expressing the thought and Kyungri bombarded her phone with loudly crying emojis in reply.</p><p class="western">They had both gone home for Lunar New Year and the long weekend that went with it to visit their own families. Apparently, going home was a long standing plan they had had in common with their own families and they had been doing it in the previous years even before meeting each other.</p><p class="western">When Hyemi got home, her brother had kept teasing her about finally getting a new boyfriend after all that time when he noticed she kept a tight grip on her phone going wherever she went or doing whatever chore she was assigned to do.</p><p class="western">He only shut up once she told him it was only her friend, Kyungri, the girl she introduced from Christmas.</p><p class="western">The rest of her family gave her a look and that was that.</p><p class="western">And all she could think about was how she wanted to tell Kyungri all about it right away.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">“Why are you celebrating Valentines alone anyway?”</p><p class="western">“Why are <em>you</em>?”</p><p class="western">“I mean, it’s not like I have a choice,” Hyemi explained, flattening a sheet of baking paper onto the tray for her next batch of cookies, “—unlike you. I saw some guy approach you with a card and some flowers earlier. What happened?”</p><p class="western">“Just didn’t feel like going out with anyone right now. I just think it’s time for me to get serious, you know?”</p><p class="western">Kyungri, meanwhile, busied herself by taking swipes at the cookie batter left in the mixing bowl.</p><p class="western">“Poor guy, but serious about what?”</p><p class="western">“Stuff.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi let it go, knowing Kyungri enough by then how she wasn’t likely to give up information on something she wasn’t ready to give up on, and turned her attention to the oven where a batch of cookies had just finished baking.</p><p class="western">She took a piece, blowing on it, before bringing it to Kyungri’s awaiting mouth. “Here, taste this.”</p><p class="western">“It’sh shcood.” Kyungri said, swallowing the chocolate cookie as fast as she could while savoring just as much. “It’s good,” she repeated, licking her lips.</p><p class="western">Hyemi gave away a shy smile, ducking her head as she made a show of looking at the tray in front of her. “I asked Sungah for the recipe. She was a bit hesitant because she didn’t think I could copy it correctly.”</p><p class="western">And Kyungri could see a hint of pride across Hyemi’s face right then, probably born from being able to prove Sungah wrong, she guessed. She was feeling that same pride to be honest.</p><p class="western">“We can share this batch and then you can have the next one. I’ll just make another batch for the others.”</p><p class="western">“All of it? Are you sure?” Kyungri asked, despite already taking another piece that was slowly cooling from the tray.</p><p class="western">“For you, of course.” Hyemi turned around after placing the new tray into the oven, raising her oven-clad hands to form a heart as best as she could, “Happy Valentines.”</p><p class="western">Later, when all was baked and done, their soft, matching grins and the inexplicable lightness they both felt never left them that day—even after the sugar rush that followed when they ate a dozen cookies by themselves.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">“What are you doing?”</p><p class="western">“I’m making Kyungri-unnie jealous,” Minha whispered close to Hyemi’s ear, clearly exaggerating her features. Hyemi brushed off Minha’s wandering hands, for some reason feeling the need to do so when she felt Kyungri’s glower from the distance.</p><p class="western">Hyemi turned to face her, their faces a few inches apart, “Jealous of what?”</p><p class="western">“Of me.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t get it.”</p><p class="western">“Of course, you don’t.” Minha rolled her eyes. “That’s why I’m here to speed things along.”</p><p class="western">“Minha, stop bullying our Pyobaby.”</p><p class="western">“Hey, I’m just trying to help. Look at <em>unnie</em>, she’s seething.”</p><p class="western">"I still don't get it."</p><p class="western">“Sungah, stop bothering our new babies.”</p><p class="western">“But they’re so cute,” Sungah replied, hugging both Sojin and Keumjo in her arms and rubbing her face against their cheeks. “Can you believe they’re now dating? Look at them. Ugh. So cute.”</p><p class="western">“Stop being so creepy, oh my god.” Hyuna half-screamed at Sungah, feeling a headache already start to form. The other girl simply ignored her.</p><p class="western">“There, there.” Sera, surprisingly, was more laid-back. “You’re going to get grey hairs early if you keep babying and worrying about everyone here, Hyuna.”</p><p class="western">Kyungri placed their food on the table, the tray directly in front of Hyemi—if a bit forcefully, Hyemi didn’t notice and nobody said anything. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, staring down Minha, who only smiled back impishly.</p><p class="western">Hyemi, clueless as ever, asked, “Gangie, are you busy right now?”</p><p class="western">“Unlike some people,” Kyungri replied, glancing sharply at Sungah and then at Minha, “I have work to do.” She stomped off, leaving a confused Hyemi.</p><p class="western">“What’s her problem?”</p><p class="western">“There, there.” Minha said, mimicking Sera’s words and actions to Hyuna from earlier, but only more sinister—to Hyemi’s ears anyway. “My sweet child, you’ll figure it out soon enough.”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">She had taken out the last of his shirts from her cabinet and other stuff he had given her—like one of his baseball caps that used to be her favorite or a stuffed panda he had won for her at a fair. It was Kyungri’s idea to get rid of them but, in hindsight, she knew she should have done it a long time ago. She liked to believe that she simply got used to being without him—that she hadn’t really thought about still having his things there anymore.</p><p class="western">Kyungri wanted to burn them—to be ceremonial, she said—she, of course, didn’t. Instead, she placed all of them in a box and donated them to a shelter. She hoped they would bring their new owners as much warmth and comfort as they used to give her.</p><p class="western">“I still think we should’ve just burned them.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Gangie.</em> <em>No</em>.”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">“Hi! You’re Ms. Hyemi, from the music department, right?”</p><p class="western">“Yes?”</p><p class="western">“I hear you’re close with Kyungri. Park Kyungri? You <em>are</em> close with her, aren’t you?”</p><p class="western">“Sure, I guess you can say that.”</p><p class="western">“Okay, so I’ve been trying to get her attention for the most of this semester. I thought it’s been working, but she still rejected me a while ago when I asked her out for coffee.” He looked sheepish, running his fingers through his hair. “I think it would get me in better with her if you put in a good word or two.”</p><p class="western">“I don’t even know you.” It was true, but he did look familiar. Kyungri did mention rejecting some guy a few weeks back, so maybe it had been him. She tended to blank out whenever Kyungri would mention whomever was asking her out, she realized belatedly.</p><p class="western">“Lee Jaehwan, business major. Friends call me Ken.” Hyemi just stared at the guy sat in front of her, not really knowing how to react. “Kyungri and I have shared several classes these past three years, but it was only recently when I finally got the courage to ask her out.”</p><p class="western">“And you got rejected.” She wasn’t being mean, just being factual.</p><p class="western">The guy—<em>Ken</em>—leaned in, grabbing Hyemi’s hands in between his—showing his version of puppy eyes, Hyemi guessed—begging her for something she wasn’t so sure she even had a say on.</p><p class="western">“I’m not giving up yet.” Hyemi thought he seemed sincere enough. His boyish charms would be a good contrast to Kyungri’s mature appeal. “So, please?”</p><p class="western">“I don’t—”</p><p class="western">“What are you guys whispering about?”</p><p class="western">“It’s not what it looks like!” Ken immediately stood up, letting Hyemi’s hands go.</p><p class="western">“Hyemi, is this guy bothering you?” Kyungri turned to look at her, not noticing Ken pleading Hyemi with his eyes from the side. <em>Again, with those puppy eyes.</em></p><p class="western">“I don’t... think so?”</p><p class="western">“Oh.” Kyungri replied, her face falling. Somehow, Hyemi felt she just said something very wrong. “Do you guys need a moment?”</p><p class="western">“No, no, we were just about done. Right, Hyemi?” Ken took a few steps back and bowed deeply. “Please think about it!” He whispered a little too loudly, too obviously, before running off.</p><p class="western">Kyungri continued to glare at Ken’s retreating figure even as she took her seat next to Hyemi.</p><p class="western">“What was that about?”</p><p class="western">Although Hyemi did have an idea what Ken was trying to accomplish by going through her, she wanted to sew her mouth shut instead, thinking she really shouldn’t get involved. She shook her head and let out a sigh, then finally faced Kyungri.</p><p class="western">“He just came out of nowhere and now I’m suddenly feeling very confused?”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">“You don’t look happy to see me.” Sungah took the seat in front of Hyemi, placing her pen and notepad down on the table. “I mean, I know Kyungri’s pretty and hot if you’re into that or whatever, and she has the most admirers than anyone I know but, <em>damn</em>, I didn’t think I was that ugly.”</p><p class="western">“No, it’s not like that. I just wasn’t—I was expecting—“</p><p class="western">“Kyungri.” Sungah reached for Hyemi with one hand and softly patted her on the head—as if consoling a moody child. “Didn’t she tell you she would be on a date today?”</p><p class="western">“She did.”</p><p class="western">The week after their encounter at the library, Ken managed to ask Kyungri out on a date again and, for some reason, Kyungri agreed that time. Hyemi had asked her why the sudden change of heart. Kyungri simply shrugged and brushed the question off.</p><p class="western">“Then what are you doing here?”</p><p class="western">“Force of habit.”</p><p class="western">“Force of—ugh, right, anyway, if you won’t be ordering anything I have to go and serve actual paying customers.”</p><p class="western">“No, wait!” Hyemi reached out, grabbing a fistful of Sungah’s shirt, pulling her back down to the seat beside her. “I’ll just take the usual.”</p><p class="western">Sungah, who had had her pen and paper ready, raised an eyebrow, then rolled her eyes when Hyemi didn’t get the hint.</p><p class="western">“Do I look like I would know what your usual is?”</p><p class="western">“<em>Unnie.</em>”</p><p class="western">“Fine, I’ll get you whatever.” Sungah started writing things down on her notepad but looked up to see Hyemi was already back to furiously alternating between Kyungri’s Facebook profile and Instagram feed. “And, she’s not even paying attention anymore. Right.”</p><p class="western">Sungah came back to Hyemi’s seat a while later to find the girl scrolling through Facebook, a scowl on her face. Apparently, Kyungri had finally started posting pictures of her date already. She had tagged the guy which, of course, prompted Hyemi to stalk him on all his social media accounts straight off.</p><p class="western">“What kind of name is ‘Ken’ even?”</p><p class="western">“I don’t know, the kind that gets to date a girl named ‘Kyungri’, I guess?”</p><p class="western">“Sungah-unnie, shut up.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Damn</em>, you asked.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi realized Sungah got her a glass of iced tea and some fancy sandwich. She didn’t have the heart to tell her that <em>that</em> wasn’t <em>her usual</em>—and that nothing seemed to be going right for her that day.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">“So how was your date with <em>Ken,</em>”—and Hyemi said the name with so much vitriol that Kyungri half-expected her to start gagging right then—“Barbie?”</p><p class="western">Kyungri rolled her eyes. Ever since she told her about her date with Ken, Hyemi had been calling her Barbie. It was kind of getting annoying but, <em>whatever</em>. <em>Stupid.</em></p><p class="western">“It was nice.”</p><p class="western">“Oh? Just nice?” Hyemi pressed, feigning a bit of indifference, despite having stopped paying attention to the notebooks she had scattered on the bed a while ago. “Did you not fall for his boyish charms or whatever he had?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, <em>just nice</em>.” Kyungri had to roll her eyes—<em>again</em>, she had been doing it a lot lately. “It was a one time thing though.”</p><p class="western">“Is that so?”</p><p class="western">“I was just trying to figure out something, I guess.”</p><p class="western">“And did you?”</p><p class="western">“Hm?”</p><p class="western">“Figure that something out?”</p><p class="western">Kyungri leaned back on the headboard and uncrossed her legs, straightening them and stretching the muscles she left unused for almost half an hour. She left the book she had been studying open on her thighs and stared at the back of Hyemi’s head as she still pretended to be busy with revising notes.</p><p class="western">She only realized she took a long time in replying when Hyemi had turned her head to check on her, an eyebrow raised and a curious look.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, I think I did.” Her voice so low, so hushed that Hyemi wondered if she meant for it to be heard.</p><p class="western">When Hyemi didn’t say anything else and went back to her notes, Kyungri had to ask, “Aren’t you curious about it?”</p><p class="western">“I’m sure you’ll tell me eventually. You know you can’t keep a secret from me.”</p><p class="western">“Sure,” she muttered, finally picking up the book she discarded a few minutes ago.</p><p class="western">“What was that?”</p><p class="western">Kyungri resisted the urge to ignore her, so she feigned a response, “I said you’re right.” Hyemi found the reply somewhat suspicious, but let it go for she felt it didn’t seem serious anyway.</p><p class="western">They enjoyed a short companionable silence, both of them busying themselves with the course work they brought with them that afternoon, before Kyungri cleared her throat loudly and decided to speak up again.</p><p class="western">“You busy this weekend?”</p><p class="western">“I don’t know, I’ll probably be going out with friends,” Hyemi declared, without missing a beat.</p><p class="western">“Oh.”</p><p class="western">The made Hyemi pause. She took a peek at Kyungri, whose expression had looked sullen, and got confused. <em>Oh? </em>“Dumbass.” Hyemi set aside her notes and crawled over to sit next to Kyungri. “I don’t have any other friends aside from you and Hyuna and Keumjo.” She flicked Kyungri’s forehead teasingly, receiving a pout from said girl. “And their significant others by extension.”</p><p class="western">“Don’t be mean to me.” Kyungri’s voice come out as a whine while her pouting continued, caressing her own forehead.</p><p class="western">“I wasn’t being mean.” She rolled her eyes but when Kyungri glared, she threw her palms up and tried to appease the girl. “Fine, I’m sorry for being mean. Did you have any plans for us?”</p><p class="western">“No. I take it back, I don’t want to go anywhere with you anymore.”</p><p class="western">“Come on, I said I was sorry.” It was Hyemi’s turn to pout.</p><p class="western">“Fine, but I’m not telling you what it is yet. Just clear your schedule for me, okay?”</p><p class="western">“Anything for you.” Hyemi spoke easily, rolling to her back and opening the calendar app on her phone. “It’s a date.” (If she literally had to clear a schedule for her, then Kyungri didn’t have to know.)</p><p class="western">“Yeah,“—Hyemi wasn’t sure if she was just imagining it, but Kyungri sounded almost wistful, almost heart-achingly so <em>and?</em>—“it is.”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">She hadn’t remembered it was there until earlier, when she was clearing out one of her draw cabinets for Kyungri who had been staying over more and more and—<em>what the heck, fine—</em>she thought giving the girl her own space to store her things was an amazing idea.</p><p class="western">It was a shoebox—plain and simple enough, one she never bothered to decorate even back then when it was her most cherished possession. She opened the lid gingerly, the edges starting to wear thin and even though she'd mostly forgotten about it, she can't help but hold the box as reverently as she used to.</p><p class="western">Inside were dozens of Polaroid pictures and ticket stubs and pressed flowers. There were notes they used to pass to each other in the classes they shared, yellowing with time. There was even an old handkerchief she kept folded since the day he gave it to her after their first fight—and she had to stop herself from smelling it, fully knowing it remained unwashed for years.</p><p class="western">She let all the items settle back inside and grasped the box more firmly, fiddling with the corners using her thumbs.</p><p class="western">She realized the whole thing didn’t weigh as much as she thought it did. (She realized it didn’t hold the same weight in more ways than one.)</p><p class="western">Huh. <em>Well</em>.</p><p class="western">Maybe these were the things that needed to burn.</p><p class="western">She called Kyungri shortly, telling her to borrow Sungah’s blowtorch from the cafe and to bring it with her when she would be coming over later—and <em>yes, Gangie,</em> <em>you get to burn things with it.</em></p><p class="western">She couldn’t help but laugh when Kyungri screamed over the phone, <em>Finally!</em></p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">All Hyemi could think of was that it was Minha’s fault.</p><p class="western">She and Kyungri had been fine going over each other’s apartments and staying over from time to time, but Minha had to open her big fat mouth and ask them why they hadn’t moved in together yet. <em>They were practically living together anyway</em>, she had said. <em>It was also very practical</em>, she had to add with that annoying smirk on her face.</p><p class="western">So that was that.</p><p class="western">The seed had been planted, and she could basically see the idea blossom, growing surely inside Kyungri’s head. She wasn’t going to bring it up first though. So she waited.</p><p class="western">It took Kyungri exactly three days to ask Hyemi to move in with her.</p><p class="western">It took her only three seconds to agree.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">“We don’t need three bedrooms, <em>Gangie</em>.”</p><p class="western">“But, Hyemi, what if we have guests over? What if your brother comes to visit? Where will he stay? We need an extra bedroom.”</p><p class="western">It was clear to the both of them that neither of their current apartments would be able to fit them and all of their things together, so they had decided on just getting a new one. It was just that their personalities were shining through, somewhat.</p><p class="western">On one hand, Kyungri wanted a bigger space—something more <em>grandiose</em> than her previous place. Hyemi, on the other hand, just wanted something practical. And affordable.</p><p class="western">“Three bedroom apartments are way out of our budget, even two bedrooms right now is pushing it.” Hyemi continued to go over rental ads on the internet, looking for the perfect apartment. She bookmarked all the pages that ticked off at least half of the items on their checklist. She paused from her work to look back at Kyungri, who was sprawled on her bed. She explained, “I could just stay in your room if I have guests over and you could stay in mine when you do.”</p><p class="western">She went back to her laptop and opened the spreadsheet she had prepared with the list of their combined income and expenses, all arranged to make sense. Kyungri may have been the accounting student, but Hyemi was always the responsible one—hence, the budgeting fell on her.</p><p class="western">“I already told you, my dad is willing to pay for half of the rent now. For some reason, he believes you’re a good influence on me or something. I honestly don’t know why.”</p><p class="western">“And I already told you, I don’t want to impose. As much as possible, I want us to be wholly independent from our families, okay?”</p><p class="western">“Well, in that case, maybe we should just get a one bedroom apartment and sleep together.” Hyemi made a face and raised an eyebrow. “What? Just saying.” The eyebrow remained in place. “Okay, <em>fine</em>, final choice is two bedrooms.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you.”</p><p class="western">“Next on the list” she said, casually taking Hyemi’s actual list from her hands, as if she was the one who started writing it in the first place, “pet-friendly.”</p><p class="western">“No.”</p><p class="western">“I’m putting that as a strong maybe <em>slash</em> most likely yes,” she offered as she took a pen and wrote it down, “but I’m not saying we’re adopting a dog the minute we move in.”</p><p class="western">“Oh great, you’ve already decided on the species.”</p><p class="western">“Of course.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi shook her head and took the list back from Kyungri’s grasps, looking at the grin sent her way, giving a fond smile of her own.</p><p class="western">(She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Hyemi found the whole moving in together thing rather... <em>exciting</em>. She actually couldn’t wait. And so <em>maybe</em>, she thought, Minha deserved to be invited to the future house warming party after all.)</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">“I’m calling your brother!”</p><p class="western">“No!” Hyemi huffed, trying to move the sofa to the side with her, “We can—ugh—do this ourselves, just, okay—move to the left—no, your other left. How many lefts do you have?!”</p><p class="western">“Hyemi-yah!” Kyungri dropped her end of the sofa, a big thud resounding throughout the tight hallway they were in.</p><p class="western">“Gangie!” Hyemi had no choice but to drop her end as well, her arms feeling like they were ready to fall off. She took a deep breath and sat on the sofa they had been trying to fit into the door of their new apartment. Kyungri immediately moved to sit next to her.</p><p class="western">“We could have just paid for movers to do this, you know?”</p><p class="western">“I am not going to spend a million won on just moving our things.”</p><p class="western">“We don’t even have that many things.” Hyemi could just <em>hear</em> the eyeroll in her voice. “And they’re not going to charge us a million won for moving this”—Kyungri continued to state and paused to flail her arms for emphasis—“<em>ugly sofa</em>, Hyemi. In fact, I’ll be <em>giving</em> them an extra million won if they can get this <em>thing</em> out of my sight.”</p><p class="western">“Hey, this ugly sofa was the first thing I’ve ever bought with my own hard-earned money. It goes wherever I go.” Hyemi huffed, crossing her arms. “I didn’t comment on you bringing your entire walk-in closet, so you don’t get to comment on my ugly sofa.”</p><p class="western">“At least you know it’s ugly.”</p><p class="western">They stuck their tongues out, making faces at each other, and called it a day.</p><p class="western">(Until the landlord found them a while later just bickering right there. He <em>politely</em> asked them to move.)</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">“Do we really need <em>this</em> much tissue paper?”</p><p class="western">“It’s cheaper to buy them in bulk,” Hyemi answered, exasperated but playful, taking the bundle of tissue paper Kyungri held in one hand and putting it back on their cart. “You should know this. Seriously, did they not teach you this in any of your classes?”</p><p class="western">“No, they do not teach us how to buy tissue paper, Hyemi.”</p><p class="western">It was a Saturday, which meant it was Grocery Day. They had woken up early and headed to Sungah’s for breakfast, like they usually did, and immediately headed to the grocery store nearest their apartment.</p><p class="western">(They had initially agreed on Sundays as their Grocery Day but, one time, they were feeling extremely lazy and decided to stay in for <em>one</em> Sunday. Somehow, they ended up eating cup noodles and getting takeout everyday for that week. The experience wasn’t<em> that </em>horrible, but they still changed the day so they’d still have the next day as a back up, in case it would happen again.)</p><p class="western">They were pushing their cart along, aisle after aisle, with Hyemi having to slap Kyungri’s hand away from items they didn’t need.</p><p class="western">“Park Kyungri! Pyo Hyemi!”</p><p class="western">Both of them stopped mid-step upon hearing their names called.</p><p class="western">“Ken!” Kyungri greeted him warmly, even moving to give him a half-hug half-pat on his back, while Hyemi simply gave him a terse nod. (Frankly, Hyemi had already forgotten about his existence—sort of.)</p><p class="western">“I’ll just… give you both a moment.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi stepped out of the way, pushing the cart along with her. She tried really hard not to look back but she did and, for some reason, she felt a dull ache—a pang in her chest, one she couldn’t quite explain.</p><p class="western">Kyungri was laughing to whatever Ken was saying, playfully punching him on the arms like how she usually was with their friends. Oh. <em>Didn’t know they were close. </em>Looking at them from where she stood, she had to admit that they actually looked good together—<em>too good, in fact—</em>that she couldn’t help but hate it—a small, nagging thought at the back of her mind kept asking her to look away.</p><p class="western">She couldn’t dwell on her thoughts for long as she saw Kyungri was already waving goodbye to Ken—<em>finally, thank god—thank god? </em>She waved back as well when she noticed Ken’s eyes shift to her. The smile on his face wasn’t unkind, so it wasn’t hard to return the same gesture that was directed her way.</p><p class="western">“You two seemed to be getting along.”</p><p class="western">Kyungri turned to face her fully, a slight tilt to her head, mirth in her eyes. “He’s a great guy—” <em>But? </em>“—but just not the guy for me.” Hyemi shrugged, remembering Kyungri had said the same thing before. Kyungri continued, “It’s just—we’ve come to a mutual understanding.”</p><p class="western">“Oh really? What about?”</p><p class="western">“I’ll tell you about it when the timing’s right.”</p><p class="western"><em>What does that even mean? </em>Hyemi wanted to say, but she kept her mouth shut. Kyungri looked at her, as if studying her, and Hyemi tried to stand still, keeping whatever ground she was on.</p><p class="western">“Do you trust me?”</p><p class="western"><em>I don’t know any other way. </em>“I guess?”</p><p class="western">“Then stop pouting and trust me.”</p><p class="western">It was her turn to scrutinize the woman in front of her. She felt something was shifting around her, slowly but surely, despite how she tried to stand on steady feet. She wondered if Kyungri felt it too, or if it was only her whose world decided to tilt on its axis.</p><p class="western">And, she wondered, just a tiny bit, why she didn’t mind at all.</p><p class="western">“Okay.”</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">Kyungri and Hyemi were sat on the floor with Kyungri’s laptop on the center table. Minha had started a Youtube channel and sent everyone a link. (She also sent them another message that said ‘<em>Like, comment, and subscribe. Or else’ </em>a short while later when they left her on <em>seen</em>.)</p><p class="western">Her first video was about her daily life as a college student living alone.</p><p class="western">They watched as Minha showed a time lapse of her sleeping in bed and slowly waking up, talking to the camera as soon as she opened her eyes. She went on to demonstrate her morning routine, pausing to explain what she was doing from time to time.</p><p class="western">“She’s good at this.” Kyungri commented, raising a hand to the video they were watching where Minha was telling the viewers the food she was about to prepare, “And she seems to be really enjoying living alone.”</p><p class="western">“Hmm, well...” Hyemi thought out loud, angling her head a bit to the side, as if to examine Minha’s vlog, “I think she just hated living with you—<em>ow</em>!” Kyungri had slapped Hyemi on the shoulder—a bit forcefully, she added, pouting.</p><p class="western">“You were saying?”</p><p class="western">“I mean, she misses you a lot, I think?”</p><p class="western">“Right?” Kyungri smirked at Hyemi, teasing the girl endlessly. “Because I’ve always been such a great roommate.”</p><p class="western">Hyemi rolled her eyes—albeit fondly, but she wasn’t willing to confess.</p><p class="western">And they continued to watch Minha on the screen as she fried some eggs for brunch, their sides touching and Kyungri’s head resting on Hyemi’s shoulders.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">Day xxx</p><p class="western">“Hello? Are you guys decent? We’re coming in!”</p><p class="western">Before either Hyemi or Kyungri could even open their mouths, the door slammed open, revealing Sera and Hyuna standing on the other side with boxes containing pizza and chicken on hand. Both of them slowly walked in, stealing glances between them, looking a bit disappointed for some reason.</p><p class="western">Hyemi was sitting on the floor, her back against the sofa, notebooks scattered on the coffee table in front of her. Kyungri, meanwhile, was in the dining area, cross-legged on one of the chairs with a pencil tucked behind her ear.</p><p class="western">“I fully regret giving the two of you a spare key,” Hyemi said, not even sparing them a glance, busy with revising her notes, “You’ve been coming over unannounced more and more.”</p><p class="western">“What? Have we been doing that, Hyuna?”</p><p class="western">“I don’t know, Sera, have we?”</p><p class="western">“At least they bring food when they come over. Unlike Minha.”</p><p class="western">Kyungri stood up and approached the two who were still standing by the door, accepting the food they had brought over. She took them back to the other side of the apartment where their relatively small kitchen and dining area was located.</p><p class="western">Sera and Hyuna looked at each other and then looked at Hyemi, quietly asking for an explanation.</p><p class="western">Hyemi sighed, a hand pinching the bridge of her nose, and exposed, “Minha just opens the door, stares, and then leaves.”</p><p class="western">Their two guests just started laughing hysterically, even tripping over themselves on the way to the table that Kyungri had set.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western"><strike>Day xxx</strike> A Year?</p><p class="western">“Hey.” Hyemi poked Kyungri on the cheeks to get her attention, the girl’s head resting comfortably on her shoulders. “It’s been over a year since we met.”</p><p class="western">They were on their couch, watching a music show with some new girl group called 9MUSES currently performing. Apparently, they just debuted earlier that year. Kyungri had commented how the girls looked like the two of them and a few of their friends and,<em> yeah</em>, she had to agree. (After which, she couldn’t help but think that maybe in an alternate universe there was a Hyemi who had pursued a career in singing instead. <em>Maybe.</em>)</p><p class="western">“Hmm, a year? I think it’s maybe a bit more than that? Technically, I’ve been your waitress for a while before we started really talking, so…”</p><p class="western">“Fine.” Hyemi rolled her eyes, playfully flicking Kyungri on the forehead, “A year since we <em>officially</em> met.”</p><p class="western">Kyungri pouted, rubbing the area Hyemi flicked, and sat up, “Okay, you know what? We should make it a thing—an anniversary! Let’s celebrate!”</p><p class="western">Hyemi raised an eyebrow, already missing the weight on her side. “You just want an excuse for pizza and chicken.”</p><p class="western">“You know me so well.” Kyungri looked over her shoulder, obvious glee on her face, before going back to her task of sifting through all the menus they had amassed and stuck on their fridge. After a while, with her chosen menu on hand, she walked slowly back to the couch, her nervousness palpable even to someone as oblivious as Hyemi. “I went to the animal shelter by the way.”</p><p class="western">“And?”</p><p class="western">Kyungri took out her phone and handed it to Hyemi, biting her lower lip and looking down as she let Hyemi take in the image before her. On the screen was a photo of Kyungri herself holding a puppy with the words <em>Please adopt me!</em> edited on a speech bubble near the puppy’s head.</p><p class="western">“There was this mixed baby chow chow—she was so cute! The person who handed her to the shelter said they didn’t have any idea their dog was pregnant and all. They had managed to give the rest of the litter new homes except for the last one. I immediately told the staff I’ll take her.”</p><p class="western">“Okay.”</p><p class="western">“But you have to understand she’s—wait what?”</p><p class="western">“Yes, we can get your dog.”</p><p class="western">“We’re getting a dog?”</p><p class="western">“We’re getting a dog.”</p><p class="western">“Just like that?”</p><p class="western">“I can still talk you out of it, if that’s what you want. I’m sure you had a whole speech prepared and I can pretend to argue against it.” Hyemi grinned, completely joking of course. But, then again, she wasn’t above making Kyungri work for it and having a little fun with it, if she wanted to.</p><p class="western">“We’re getting a dog!” Kyungri rushed up to Hyemi, giving her a quick hug and kissing her on the cheeks. “Now we really need to have pizza and chicken for today!”</p><p class="western">Hyemi just shook her head, a goofy smile fully breaking out, her fingers tracing the place where Kyungri just kissed.</p><p class="western">Her heart beat loudly in her chest.</p><p class="western">Her eyes widened.</p><p class="western">She hadn’t seen it coming.</p><p class="western">She hadn’t seen it in the way they would always talk to each other, their faces close and away from the prying eyes of the world. Hadn’t seen it in the way Kyungri seemed to glow—the corners of her mouth turning up at the mere sight of her, a shape meant only for her—and how her own smile would seem to linger even at just the thought of her. Hadn’t seen it in the way Kyungri was soft—so soft, so warm, and all the good things and only the good things—and Hyemi would melt in her place, her heart beating in a way she didn’t think it would or ever did again.</p><p class="western">She hadn’t seen it coming in the way Kyungri would say <em>I love you</em> without saying the words, and how she would say it right back in her own way.</p><p class="western">She hadn’t seen it coming—until then.</p><p class="western">Until she did, until she knew she should have.</p><p class="western">And—</p><p class="western">
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p class="western">This was how she healed.</p><p class="western">--</p><p class="western">The Beginning</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i just want to say that we all heal differently and sometimes, for some of us, we don’t heal at all.</p><p>Summary is taken from the lyrics [Fall back in love eventually] from the song Young Blood by The Naked and Famous</p><p>I also had taeyeon’s time lapse and betty who’s reunion on repeat while writing most of this so you may or may not have noticed how i incorporated the lyrics into the fic</p><p>I had left this fic at 8k words around 2 years ago I think? I added the remaining word count during this pandemic/quarantine period</p><p>Thank you for being here and reading this fic. It means a lot to me. #10YearsWith9MUSES :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>